Library Liaisons
by colorscope
Summary: Rory and Tristan are stuck in the Chilton library for the weekend. Alone. Oh, dear.
1. Prologue

**Library Liaisons**

**Summary: **Rory and Tristan are stuck in the Chilton library for the weekend. Alone. Oh, dear.

**A/N: **Why, hello kids. Glad I managed to connive you into reading this. Every chapter will be one day of the weekend, so expect about three more chapters. The following is a teaser of what's to come, and takes place before the actual event. Enjoy!

* * *

**Prologue**

The final moments before the bus departed for Stars Hollow were spent in a quiet corner of Chilton's impressive library, absorbed in a book of verse. She knew she should get going, but the book practically beckoned to her, and surely, a few more minutes couldn't hurt...?

"--I'll catch you guys later. I'm going to go check out a book for Medina's class." An unwelcome voice jolted her out of her revery.

Her head snapped up and she glared at the intruder through narrowed eyes.

"Nice to see you too, Mary." the hated one said, in his trademark careless drawl.

He slid into the empty seat next to her and slung an arm around her shoulder, enjoying her obvious discomfort.

"Keats." he smirked, taking the book from her and flipping to its front cover. "Don't you ever have fun?"

"I think my idea of fun is considerably different from yours." she said shortly, and held out her hand impatiently for the book.

He ignored the gesture.

"Oh, I don't doubt that, Mary." he growled, and placed a suggestive hand on her knee, under the table. "But I bet I could show you how much more fun my way is."

She jerked away from him, face flushed. He grinned when he saw her unconsciously lick her lower lip out of nervousness. If she had only known what sort of thoughts were flitting through his mind at the moment, she would've sprinted out of there until she was at least a good ten miles away.

"Isn't there somewhere you should be?" she asked pointedly.

"You're not enjoying my company, Mare?" he asked, feigning hurt. "You didn't seem to mind me so much when we kissed at the party."

Rory's eyes darted around nervously, watching to make sure no one had overheard. Tristan watched in amusement.

"I thought we weren't going to bring that up!" she hissed vehemetly. "And would you please keep your voice down."

A familiar rumble and the silhouette of a large vehicle flashed by her peripheral vision. Her eyes flew to the clock. **3:42. **

She was late.

"Oh, no!" she moaned. "I've missed my bus, thanks to _you._"

"Chill out, Gilmore." he said complacently. "I can give you a ride."

She edged away from him. "I don't think so."

"Well, how else are you going to get home?" he asked her reasonably. "Besides, I don't bite."

His lip curled. "Not unless you want me to, that is."

"You are beyond disgusting." she spat, glaring daggers at him. "Do you at least have a phone I can use to call my mom so _she _can give me a ride home?"

He smirked at her. "Why won't you let me give you a ride? Scared of what might happen?"

"Tristin. Phone. Now." she said through gritted teeth.

"All right, all right." he said, giving up. He reached into the front pocket of his Marc Jacobs messenger bag. Rory rolled her eyes. Typical spoiled rich kid.

"Damn it." he cursed. "I left it in my locker."

Suddenly, the light went out, enveloping them in darkness. Both of them froze.

After a brief spell of silence, Rory rushed to the door and tried the lock. It was stuck.

"You have to be kidding me." she said in horror. "Tristan--I think we're locked in."

TBC

* * *

**A/N: **Coming up- Day One of Trory action. Oh, YES. And Tristan really appreciates feedback. 


	2. Friday: Day One

**Library Liaisons**

**Summary: **Rory and Tristan are stuck in the Chilton library for the weekend. Alone. Oh, dear.

**A/N: **I have finally crawled out of the grave to update. Things should get cleared up in this chapter, for concerned readers who have been fretting about either Tristan and Rory starving, or pulling a _Lord of the Flies _and killing each other and...yeah. Then there would be no snogging. That would be very bad news indeed.

* * *

**Friday: Day One**

Well, Mary." he drawled, finally breaking the stunned spell of silence. "I guess we may as well make the most of a bad situation."

His smile seemed to indicate that he did not find it to be a bad situation at all.

Instinctively, Rory scooched away from him. She folded her arms across her chest, glaring at the absolutely infuriating (and damn good-looking, a _very _small part of her mind thought) boy who could not, or would not, take things seriously.

"Tristan." she said deliberately. "We're locked in a dark room without any resources or connections to the ouside world...and all you can think about is _that_?"

"Oh, come on, Gilmore." he said leisurely, as his fixed her with a smoldering gaze. "You heard what you just said. Alone in a dark room...with no one watching. Who _wouldn't _think of it?"

He presented her with his trademark smirk.

"Food." Rory said dryly. "Most people would be worried about food."

"Hey, this is Chilton, remember?" said Tristan carelessly. "This isn't your average run-of-the-mill public high school, Mary. We've got all the amenities."

He took her hand before she could protest and lead her to a room she had never seen before. Holding his hand was not an altogether bad feeling, she thought absent-mindedly.

"_This,_" he said. "Is the librarians' lair. There's enough food in here to last us for months...pity it's only going to be for the weekend." he couldn't resist adding.

Rory saw this was true. There was a comfortable old coach littered with several bottles of water. It seemed very cozy. Even in the dim she could see many neatly stacked rows of cereal bars, cookies, and junk food. She was somewhat heartened to see several bottles of frappuccinos.

"At least we won't starve." she commented, before looking at him shrewdly. "Tristan...how did you know about this place, anyway?"

He grinned at her suggestively until her face flushed. "Use your imagination, Mary. What would Tristan Dugrey use a discreet room like this for?"

"Nevermind." she said quickly. "I don't even want to know."

"The bathroom is connected to this room." he said, after what he deemed a sufficiently awkward pause. "So we've got all the necessities. You can breathe now, Mary."

"All right, genius." she countered. "How will we shower?"

Tristan bit his lip, clearly stymied. Then his eyes lit up. He pointed wordlessly to the center of the library.

There stood a larger than life sculpture of a naked Aphrodite set in solid bronze, water gently tricking from her hands to pool at the bottom of the fountain.

"That?" she choked. "You expect me to shower in a priceless gift from _Rockefeller?_"

"I promise I won't look." he reassured her. "Or at least you won't see me looking."

She glared at him.

"That'll suffice, Mary?" asked Tristan, blithely ignoring her expression. His face fell suddenly. "Oh, no--I've just thought of something."

"What is it?" asked Rory worriedly.

"Well, keeping warm might be a problem." he said slyly, words positively oozing with innuendo. "I'm pretty sure the school won't leave the heater on. I guess we'll have to stick pretty close..."

He leered at her outrageously.

"_You..._are _so..._" she sputtered.

"No need to sing my praises, Mary." he told her with a lopsided smile, wrapping his arms around her. "I'm already yours."

She walked away from him hastily, her cheeks flaming. He was so impossible! She knew he was watching her even now, head tilted, legs crossed, leaning against some wall, and smirking that damnable smirk.

Rory quickly stuffed a Pop Tart she'd snarfed into her mouth and flipped open a book to read in the fading light.

"Oh, Mary?" he called to her from the other side of the room. "I'm going to take a shower now."

She choked on her Pop Tart.

And somehow she found she just could not concentrate on the book she'd been reading.

* * *

Some indistinguishable time later Tristan sauntered over to where she was sitting, his hair still slightly damp from the shower. Oddly enough, he smelled faintly of peppermint. 

"It's my shampoo." he confessed. "You can use it if you want. And my toothpaste, too."

He looked at her earnestly, hair tousled and eyes bright and..._stop it, Rory Gilmore. _she told herself firmly. _You are not going that route._

Rory put down her copy of _A Midsummer Night's Dream. _"You bring toothpaste to school?"

"What?" he looked clearly affronted. "You think it's easy being this perfect? I've got to take care of maintenance, you know."

She giggled suddenly, imagining Tristan furtively brushing his teeth inbetween classes.

"Hey, listen." he said, serious for once. "We should really try to help each other out since we're in this together."

"Agreed." she said. "And Tristan...erm, no funny business, okay?"

"All right." he consented, then reconsidered." Well, not any more than necessary, that is."

"And what's that supposed to mean?" she demanded.

He only smirked in return.

"My offer still stands, you know." he said, smiling lazily, like the cat that ate the canary. "It's pretty drafty in this room. You could sleep with me."

Rory's eyebrows shot up alarmingly.

"Sleep _by _me." he quickly amended. "In the vicinity of, around, etc. But I wouldn't mind the other one either, of course."

"I'm fine over here." she said vaguely. "See you in the morning."

"That's not a proper goodnight!" he protested.

She looked at him questioningly. "What did you have in mind?"

He suddenly came forward, his eyes level with hers. He had flecks of grey in his eyes. She'd never noticed that before.

"Tristan--"

He brushed a swift kiss across her cheek.

"Goodnight, Rory." he said, before heading toward his own side.

Neither of them slept well that night.

TBC

* * *

**A/N: **Not a whole lot of snogging in that chapter, but fear not, my hot-blooded little friends, that will quickly be amended. Up next, Saturday brings, among other things, interesting encounters in the shower...

Reviews are love, people.


End file.
